


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by One_piper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Illustrations, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Romantic Fluff, Smut with Plot I Guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_piper/pseuds/One_piper
Summary: Another love story of meeting a vampire. The heroine's name is Katherine, a witch who also has elder blood. She traveled through time and space to Beauclair and began a journey.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Encounter

The heroine's name is Katherine, she is a witch, no one knows her true age, maybe 50 or 60, but she just looks like a 20-year-old girl. She is slender and her slim waist seems can be embraced with only one hand. The fair skin is more pale and bloodless comparing with her long black hair. Her chestnut-colored round eyes are innocent but charming, with her eyebrows drooping, her long eyelashes seem to cover a bit of sadness that engraved on her face. She loves to wrap her perfect body in black clothes and strolls on the streets at night as if she can melt into the darkness.

  
She is lonely, because she is strong-hearted, in order to become a top witch in her youth, she worked hard and rarely communicates with others. She hopes to get everyone's recognition so much that she aims to be the best everywhere to get flowers and applause. But she forgets that a passionate and warming heart is the key to friendship and love. Over the years, she has gained the power and status she wanted, but she has been alone, always alone. Loneliness engulfed her  
Her success in magic is not accidental. She possesses the elder blood and masters the ability to travel between time and space. It is also a secret that she does not want to share with others.

  
On the day of her 70th birthday, she was bored and hoped to have some fun for herself. She remembered crossing the world and coming to a medieval continent. She said to herself, "Maybe it is time to start a new life." She dressed in her favorite pantsuit, put on her cloak, and carried some essentials and her diary with her, she was ready to go. She was used to the feeling of drifting indefinitely. Perhaps this is the meaning of life, there is no so-called "home". She concentrated her energy and focused on the continent she had been to and instantly disappeared into the night.

\--

The air gradually became colder, and Katherine knew she had arrived in this familiar and yet distant continent. She found a shop, exchanged some debris for money, and found a hostel to stay. "I want a single room, thank you", her tone is elegant, the shopkeeper looked at the woman in a foreign outfit in front of her, "You look pale, anything to eat, lov?", "No need, thank you." Katherine took the key, gently walked upstairs.

The room is too small, only a bed, a dresser and a washbasin that looks clean. She concentrated, waved her hands, cast a spell, and in an instant, the room became four times larger than before, and the narrow window disappeared and became a luxurious floor-to-ceiling window. There is a bathroom on the left, and gurgling springs seep out of the bath. The moonlight poured down, she snapped her fingers, the room was lit by candlelight, with a double bed appearing on the right side of the room, she was a little tired, and collapsed on the bed. "Wait for dawn before making plans," she thought to herself.

  
It was dawn and she opened her eyes, feeling the strangeness and uneasiness for the first time in years. She went downstairs after grooming. Lock the door and cast another spell. When everyone other than her enters this room, they will find the room is still the original look. She was a little hungry and went to the pub next door and ordered bread and ale. The clerk warmly greeted the beautiful and strange woman in front of her, she faintly felt that there were eyes watching her in the dark.

  
She took a sip of wine and the warm current spread all over her body. She shivered but felt a lot more energetic. The conversation of the crowd in the store caught her attention: "Have you heard, someone met a vampire in the village 2 miles away! That monster's claws are two feet long!" ‘’ No one has seen vampires here since the vampire blood washed Beauclair 25 years ago. "," It's amazing that the man could come back alive! ".

  
Hearing the conversation between the two, Katherine felt that the teleport point she chose was correct, and she wanted to deal with vampires.  
The sun is shining in the town. Katherine strolls around the street. She likes it, the beautiful scenery, the pleasant climate, and she likes the feeling of warm sunlight on her face. The air is full of the aroma of fermented bread and the faint floral fragrance of women. The women would cast strange eyes on her when they saw her and looked up and down at her strange costume. She had to change her outfits.

  
She spent the whole afternoon shopping for clothes. She chose a tunic and a long dress, the neckline turned slightly outward, showing her slender neck. Of course, the clothing was still her beloved black. She was slightly breathless when she put on her corset, and a hint of blush floated on her face.

  
After putting everything in place, she came to the pub again. It was dark. She was not very hungry. She ordered a glass of red wine with cheese and listened quietly to the conversation of strangers around her. Her senses are much sharper than the average person, and this time she is pretty sure that there were eyes watching her. She turned back slightly and saw a figure flash by. This aroused her curiosity, who has been observing herself? She got up and walked in the direction of the shadow, and the man had left. She settled the bill and walked out of the door. No one was there, leaving only a hint of sandalwood. She was a little unhappy and quickly walked towards the direction of that hostel.  
The sky was completely dark, she buried her head and walked on the road, and did not find a few strangers wandering in front of her residence.

\---

Several robber-like people appeared in front of her, and before she could react, one of them pressed her throat with a dagger:  
"Single women should be extra careful when they are alone!",  
"Well ... this one smells so sweet." A few disgusting smiles appeared on their faces.  
"Damn robber, can’t be relieved anywhere." Katherine scolded in her mind.  
"Put your hands down." A man's voice came from behind, Katherine wanted to look back, but the dagger was against her and she couldn't move.  
"A nosy person! It’s none of your business, just go away!"  
"Release her, I don't want to get my hands dirty."  
Katherine felt the air behind her begin to condense as if a stream of air was forming. The sharp blade in the robber's hand was getting closer and closer to her neck. She felt that the tip of the knife was prickling her skin slowly. She didn't like the dangerous approach.

  
She closed her eyes and a white light shot from her palm, and the three robbers were shocked by the strong light in front of her. The blade slid down and landed on the ground. The expressions on several faces became sluggish, and the saliva ran down from their mouths. They wobbled and walked towards Katherine's back, disappearing into the night.

  
Katherine straightened her shirt and turned to look at the man: he was wearing a black robe and black leather boots, the metal buckles on his body were sparkling, a golden moth brooch was pinned to his chest. His face couldn't be seen clearly and was covered by the shadow of his hair.

  
"Who are you?" The man spoke first.  
"A traveler."  
"What did you do to them?"  
"They were cast a forgetful spell and lost their memories," Katherine said bluntly. "Sometimes you don't want to get your hands dirty, do you?"  
The man slowly walked towards the woman, and the moonlight lightened his face slightly. Perhaps it’s the moonlight, at this time, his face looked extremely pale. The middle length black hair is combed behind the ears, adjacent with his beautiful jawline. Katherine wanted to see his face a little more clearly. At this point, he stepped forward and said, "A witch, are you?"  
She looked into his eyes, dark brown stared into a pair of blue ones. She shuddered and said softly, "Yes. Now, do you want to come up and have a drink?"  
"No reason to refuse." The man said lightly.


	2. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME SMUT WITH DETTLAFF

After 25 years, Dettlaff returned to Beauclair, he and Regis had a few businesses to deal with here. These days after sunset, he would come to the tavern to sit back and recall the years that passed. The city is still what he remembered, noisy taverns, bright moonlight, and a shining castle in the distance. He sat in a dark place, had a glass of strong wine, with his eyes swimming around.

He saw the woman in black again, she was alone and drinking quietly in a distance. She smelled differently from the others in the tavern, with a slightly sweet fragrance of orange blossom and cedarwood, sweet but distant. Her face looks perfect and almost unreal. The skin is as thin as paper as if you can see the capillaries underneath. Years of experience tell him that this woman may not be a normal human being.  
Seeing the woman got up and went out, he also reached out by curiosity. He slowed down and followed her from afar.

  
\--

  
He had intended to kill the hooligans, but he didn't expect that the woman had subdued them first. "That really is a witch, and the force is not ordinary." He thought to himself.  
Dettlaff did not refuse the woman's invitation and followed her upstairs. The stairwell was narrow and dim. To the second floor, the woman opened the door without touching the lock, a luxuriously decorated room appeared in front of him. He had never seen such magic and was a little surprised.

  
"Please make yourself comfortable, don't be constrained." The woman said, facing the wine cabinet without looking at him.  
"Nice room."  
"Luckily, you are the first guest." The woman turned around and handed him a glass of wine.  
Dettlaff didn't know what to say for a while, he was not good at dealing with women.  
"My name is Katherine, and you?"  
"Dettlaff van der Eretein"  
"Nice to meet you, Dettlaff. And thank you for what you did out there. It would be a little trouble without you dealing with the gangsters. They were unlucky today." She said, drinking the wine.

  
Dettlaff also took a sip of wine, and a fruity fragrance filled his mouth.  
"You don't look like a local, what brought you here?"  
"I said, I am a traveler, in fact, a time traveler. I’ve traveled time and space to come here"  
"You have elder blood?"  
"Yes, I always feel that this continent has some special relations to me. Maybe I can find more information about my bloodline here. And shall we talk about your things, Vampire?" The woman spoke with a surprisingly calm tone.

  
Dettlaff looked at Katherine in surprise. He felt a little nervous.  
"How do you know…"  
"I feel right all the time, and you did want to transform to save me ..."  
"Aren't you afraid of me?"  
He turned his face away and didn't want to look at her, her sharp eyes seemed to be able to pierce his skin.  
The woman got up and sat next to him, took away the wine in his hand, and her fingertips touched his face. He pushed her hand away and got up to leave. She pulled him back again: "I'm not afraid of you." She said earnestly.  
He was hesitant, a witch, what did she want?  
"I just want someone to accompany me tonight, and I happened to meet you."

\--

  
Dettlaff hesitated but moved closer. She looked beautiful, and her rosy lips awakened some of the feelings he hid deep inside.  
He picked her up, and she was taken aback by the sudden movement and took a deep breath. He took her and let her sit on the top of the wine cabinet and cupped her face with his hand: "Are you sure?" She didn't speak, but closed her eyes and nodded. He lifted her chin with his hands, his fingers brushed her lips, her hands embraced him, and she looked up and kissed him. They were in no hurry and kissed slowly and softly. Her hand reached his button, he grabbed her hand and began to remove his coat by himself.

Their breathing began to become rapid, he kissed her neck, and she whispered, biting his ear gently. She felt a warm current flowing towards her lower body. Dettlaff removed his top, and she stroked his chest and abdomen. Facing each other, his fingers began to move to her chest, gently rubbing her breasts against her clothes. Her breathing became faster, her legs spread wide and sandwiched his upper body. "I want you so much", she said.

  
She pressed against his chest, and he picked her up again and put her on the sofa. He moved his hands behind her, untied her clothes and corset, then kissed her exposed breasts, and his lips moved to her belly and her most intimate position.

Her body started to get very hot, she wanted him more than anything.

"Fuck me now, please" She lifted her petticoat, he helped her take off her underwear, and then went to unfasten his belt buckle. He leaned over to kiss her lips, and she could feel the hard object in the middle of his legs rubbing her other lips. His erection slowly rubbed her, and then he looked at her into the eyes and entered her completely. She screamed, feeling that her body was filled, he was thrusting in quickly, and she hugged his upper body tightly, her fingertips sinking into his muscles. "Don’t come out." She said. "Don’t ever come out."

He slowed down, grabbed her waist with his hands, and squirmed gently. Her legs were tightened, she was almost out of control, the slime was running down her thigh. Her hand grabbed his hair and kissed him again, her mouth slightly open, trying to breathe in more air, he responded fiercely. His erection hit the sweetest position in her deepest spot, her body contracted, "Dettlaff, I'm going to come ...", he heard her call his name, his movements began to become even faster. The two's chest tight close, sweat covered their body, she kissed his neck, he did the same. With a pleasant cry of hers, she reached the climax, and Dettlaff followed, he drew out his penis, he didn’t come inside. He collapsed on her, she hugged him tight with her hands, she wanted to lie down like this forever.


	3. Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dettlaff asked the witch for a favor. She met Regis and a new character was introduced.

The candles in the room burned out slowly, and a ray of sunlight from the east gradually illuminated the room. They lay like this for several hours, and Dettlaff gently removed her from his body, covered her with a blanket, and got up to get dressed. She was not completely asleep, and at this time, she slightly gazed at the tall vampire in front of her, recalling that last night's experience made her blush, she was not always so proactive.  
He found her awake and leaned down to leave a kiss on her forehead.  
"Are you leaving?" Katherine asked.  
"I have something urgent to deal with in the city and I have to leave."  
She felt a bit melancholy, and she didn't want to say goodbye to the man in front of her so quickly. "I know this sounds stupid, but is there anything I can help?"  
Dettlaff froze for a moment as if suddenly realizing that she was actually a witch. He frowned slightly, pacing left and right and finally spoke "I came here to find one of my old friends, Orianna, or her body."  
Katherine sat up and listened carefully.  
"She is also a vampire, only a few days ago she was defeated by a powerful witcher. But you know, only a higher vampire can kill another higher vampire. My brother and I want to find her residual limb and place her, she needs to regenerate. "  
"But she's disappeared?" Katherine asked, getting up and putting on her sleeping dress.  
"The witcher didn't take her body away, but where she fell there was only a pool of blood. She wasn't there. We suspected that she might have escaped, but she was seriously injured and could not move so fast. We need to find her. "  
Katherine has only seen descriptions of higher vampires in ancient books, she is very interested in all this.  
"What can I help you?" She asked again.  
"Maybe you can cast a positioning spell? Or follow her trail? This may help us find her sooner." He paused. "I know we have just met, not known each other even, so if you don't want to ... "  
"I'm happy to help of course. I just know how to cast that spell." She stood up and moved closer. "But I need some materials, I need what she used and some things on her body like hair, blood ..."  
Dettlaff wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but because of the tight schedule and she happened to be a witch, which was worth his risk.  
"That's great, maybe you need more rest? Or do we leave now?"  
"I need to freshen up," she said, flushing slightly.  
"Sure, if you are ready, please come to the Metinna Gate. I will wait for you there. See you then." After saying that, he turned into a cloud of smoke and disappeared into the air.

\---

"A witch? How much do you know about her? We have to be careful, Dettlaff." Regis looked at him with some complaints. Dettlaff didn't speak, but his eyes also revealed some uneasiness. He walked back and forth, the sun was dazzling, the number of pedestrians around him gradually increased, and the noisy crowd made him a little upset.  
After a while, he saw the woman, still wearing black. Katherine came over. She wanted to keep a low profile, so instead of using a portal, she walked over. The warm temperature made her sweat a little.  
"Am I late?" She looked up and down at another vampire. They made a brief self-introduction. Regis looked at her and then looked at Dettlaff, didn’t say much. They led Katherine to the door of a mansion.  
Regis said to them: "This is here, her residence, or it used to be, you and Miss Katherine went to find something she used, I will take a look at some of the notes she left, some things are best not to be discovered by other humans. "  
They nodded. Regis said again: "We can move instantly, you ...", "Maybe I can open the door directly?" The woman cast a spell gently and the door lock popped open. They walked in quickly.  
This time Katherine was a little surprised by the mansion in front of her. The design of the house and courtyard was noble with one huge fountain stood in the middle of the yard. The house was arranged around the yard on the left and right sides. The brick-red roof and the beige marble wall complement each other beautifully. Murals and sculptures adorn it.

Dettlaff led Katherine into Orianna's room, a scent of perfume mixed with herbs filled the air. Katherine stopped in front of the dressing table. "It's really delicate." She thought to herself. She rummaged and found the owner's comb, with several red hairs wrapped around it. "This should be fine," she said and confirmed with Dettlaff that this was Orianna's hair.  
Katherine looked at the gloomy vampire and asked, "What do you think of Orianna? In my opinion, she is completely different from you. I never know vampire can be such high-profile among humans."  
"Like humans, each vampire has a different personality and ability. Orianna is the kind, enjoyed indulgence and pleasure, she was always well integrated into human communication circles."  
"I really want to meet her, though I don't know if I have this opportunity."  
Dettlaff glanced at the letters on the desk at random, his brows suddenly locked, and Katherine stepped forward to "have you found something?"  
"Orianna was going to Tesham Mutna to see the person who sent the letter. The handwriting ... seems familiar. We should call Regis."

Regis looked at the note as if recalling something. "I'm not sure, but this handwriting really resembles Emli's."  
"Who?" Katherine asked.  
"Another higher vampire, but he was dead many years ago ... but this may just be a coincidence, we need to find Orianna first. Katherine, you can start as soon as possible."  
Katherine said calmly, "I need a surface."  
The three came to the front of the pool. She put the comb into the pool and began to recite the spell. The water in the pool began to vibrate. Then a clear picture appeared on the water:   
A bright moon hung high, a red-haired woman and witcher appeared. Then, fighting, the female vampire was defeated, the blood stained the ground, the witcher left, but then a man appeared again ... The picture became more and more fading until it disappeared.  
"It's Emli. I'm sure of it." Regis said, looking at the empty pool.


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three came to Tesham Mutna and some new plots advanced. Katherine learned the darkness of the vampire world. Some SMUT.

"We have to go to Tesham Mutna, they are probably still there." Regis said, "Dettlaff, you will send Miss Katherine back first, we will meet there."  
Katherine protested: "I'm going with you! Now things are getting more interesting, I don't want to miss it." Dettlaff put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Listen, It’s dangerous. The place you want to go to is not suitable for humans. "  
She still protested, Regis shook his head helplessly, "Humans are sometimes more impulsive than vampires, okay, you can follow us, but if you are in danger, you must send yourself away immediately, don't put your own life at risk to see the so-called 'interesting thing' ... "  
She nodded, the two vampires turned into smoke and disappeared into the air, Katherine opened the portal.

\---

The group came to Tesham Mutna, the weather was a bit gloomy, but the scenery seen on the hillside was still fascinating, the mist covered the distant mountains, the outline of the palace was faintly visible, and the sunlight reflected by the glass flickered.  
In the middle of the site is a dilapidated old castle, Regis opened the gate with the vampire key, and then slowly walked in.  
Stepping into the building, Katherine felt a sudden drop in temperature around her, and she shivered. They went deeper and deeper, passing several rooms similar to prison cells, and she asked them what these were used for, "the old cage used to domesticate humans," Regis said, "That was a dark time, and is the debt we now need to pay. "  
Katherine felt a little uncomfortable. She had a special ability to perceive the emotions of the deceased. Looking at the cells, she seemed to hear the sound of crying mixed with screams, the darkness swallowed her, she did not expect the resentment here so deep, she subconsciously leaned towards Dettlaff's arm.  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
She nodded slightly, said nothing, and continued walking with them.  
They reached the depths of the old castle, a centered hall appeared in front of them, and a woman was lying in the middle of the ground.  
They found Orianna, Regis ran forward anxiously and lifted her up, "I'm here, Orianna." The female vampire slowly opened her eyes, "Regis? Is it you? I ... You ... You should be leaving this ... "She seems to have just finished regeneration and is still weak. "Can't leave you behind," Regis said after trying to pick her up. At this time, a voice came from a distance: "We have guests here, um, there is a human taste, Regis, Dettlaff, did you bring me a human as a gift?"  
A man's figure appeared, tall but extremely thin, wearing clothes that seemed to be centuries ago.  
"Emli? You are not dead?" Regis opened his eyes wide.  
"Haha, am I dead? A group of you wanted to destroy me. You succeeded, but you didn't kill me completely. I changed into a human form at that time to make you think I was dead. In fact, I held my own last breath. Now that I'm back, I don't want to kill my kind, but you don't want to stop me from finishing what I failed last time.  
Katherine was a little speechless, she felt danger slumbered in the air, wrapped around her, she had to leave ... But her body seemed to be weak, the atmosphere here was too depressed, the voices of hundreds of deceased people were echoing in her mind. "Katherine, leave this place! ‘’ Dettlaff yelled at her.  
She could not concentrate. For the first time, fear shrouded her, her hands were shaking, and suddenly the thin vampire moved behind her, he clamped her biting down on her neck, her blood gushing out. "No!" Katherine yelled. She pushed the vampire away, her strength was so powerful that she was a bit surprised, her power came back. Dettlaff and Regis showed their fangs and claws, rushing towards the vampire. Katherine opened the portal and disappeared into the darkness.

\---

She stumbled back to her bedroom. She shed a lot of blood and slumped beside the bed. After a while, Dettlaff also appeared in the room. He knelt beside her and hugged her, and asked softly while examining her wounds: "Are you all right?"  
“No, I can still feel the tension. There, the voices in those cells, the voices of thousands of dead souls, shouted at me 'Help! Help me! Please help me! It's so cold ... I don't want to die.' Those sounds, they won't disappear. " She said as the tears running down her face.  
She was shaking as if she had returned to the dark cell again.  
"Those sounds are not real, just your hallucinations" Dettlaff said softly, hugging her tightly. She curled up in his arms, he felt her fragility, the inner weakness, and helplessness of a strong-looking woman. He didn't know how to comfort her. His ancestors had done so many cruel things to humans. His own kind regarded her as prey, he felt ashamed and repentant.  
His hand touched her face, helping her wipe the tears from her face. Her hand was also raised to his wrist, she closed her eyes, and her long eyelashes were wet with tears. He lifted her cheek, put his lips against her, and kissed her lips gently. She opened her eyes feeling a little stunned but then closed her eyes again, responded slowly.  
His hands hugged her thin waist and held tighter and tighter, only to find that she was now only wearing a thin layer of clothing, and he could feel the graceful curve of her body under his palm. He unconsciously removed his coat, she did not refuse. If the fact was that the previous night was a presumptuousness under the influence of alcohol, then tonight he really wants to soothe her and possess her.  
They fell on the bed, he kissed her lips, slid towards her neck, and licked her wound gently. Her hand reached into his hair and pull it slightly. His fingers went downstream until her lower body, touched her warmth and moisture. She took a deep breath, her legs wrapped around his waist and hips.  
This time they were doing it slowly, his waist and legs twitched slightly, their eyes met, feeling each other's breath. Suddenly her breathing began to become rapid, he hugged her tightly but did not want to rush. She whispered into his ear: "Lie on your back."  
He did what she said, Katherine sat on top of him, completely undressed, and her chest slowly undulated under repeated impacts. He supported her waist with both hands and rubbed her lower abdomen with his thumb. The movement gradually accelerated, and she couldn't stand it anymore, a faint rose color appeared on her cheeks, chest, and abdomen, she called his name, sweat mixed with tears across her skin, they came at the same time.

After the passion, they lay on the bed with their fingers clenched. They talked about each other ’s stories. Katherine told about the failed relationship in her teenage years, how she slowly changed from an ignorant girl into a seemingly emotionless witch and talked about her favorite city, the colorful world of the future.  
Dettlaff talked to her about the doubts he felt about the world when he was a young vampire, his blood bond with Regis, and how he personally killed a woman he once loved but played with his feelings.

"Are you feeling any better now, Kath?"  
"Yes, much better. So, what happened next after I left the castle?’’


	5. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dettlaff told Katherine about what happened back in the ruins. Some narratives about Katherine's past.

Among the dark castle ruins, the three vampires showed their fangs and claws, "arrows on the strings." Regis and Dettlaff rushed towards Emli, he swiftly avoided their attack. Emli's face was fierce, and his eyes were red with bloodshot, with fast movements, he constantly changed into smoke moving around the field.

The two blood brothers stood back to back, their eyes moving with Emli's phantom. His voice came from the air, and it echoed in the empty room, as if to break the surrounding walls: "I don’t want to cripple you, but I say again, this time, none of you can stop me. The time for vampires is coming, humans will be stepped on by our feet, our brothers and sisters will rule the entire continent. "

Before the other two vampires confronted him, the smoke disappeared into the air again, he fled.

“Coward!” Dettlaff yelled into the empty air.

Regis went to hold the weak Orianna. "We should leave here as soon as possible," he said, the three flew back to Orianna's residence.

Regis placed her and said, "Dettlaff, you also heard that Emli is still as stubborn as a hundred years ago, and he is paranoid that his fallacy is right. His recklessness will only put the whole vampire world in danger. Maybe this time we have to ask the elders for help to get things done once and for all. "

Dettlaff paced back and forth, and he frowned again, "We have to summon the lower vampires here and convince them not to participate in Emli's actions. But this is difficult. His idea is to let the vampires rule the continent, such ideas will easily let him be supported as a new leader by the lowers. "

Regis said: "Lower vampires are susceptible to confusion and easy to get controlled. We can find a way to establish an unbreakable connection with them. As long as we are there, they will never be able to take orders from other higher vampires."

"Vampire Legion?" Dettlaff said. "I seem to have read it, but we have not seen any such organization since we came to this continent."

"Yes, that's why I want to revisit the Unseen, only he knew how to do it."

"Is this the only way?" Dettlaff asked lightly, his eyes full of uneasiness.

"Maybe not, but this is the fastest and most effective way I can think of now."

"It's really time to act ..."

Regis patted Dettlaff's shoulder. "Okay, my brother, maybe you have to go and see your witch friend. She experienced a lot of ‘ interesting things ‘ today." Regis said half-chalantly.

Dettlaff said no more, nodded, and turned away. He also wanted the other two in the room to spend more time together. He vaguely noticed the subtle changes in the mood of his blood brother.

\---

Dettlaff explained to Katherine what had happened and Emli's past. She listened attentively, frowning from time to time, and looked at Dettlaff nervously. His emotions were a bit complicated and seeing her sly, slightly nervous expression made him feel the concern from her.

He didn't want a woman to be troubled by them, after all, these things had nothing to do with her, and he didn't want to involve her in the vampire's affairs.

He gently stroked her cheek, "Listen, Katherine, the following things are complicated and dangerous, and if you are involved in such affairs, the final outcome is likely to be deadly, I hope you can understand ..." Dettlaff turned around "I hope you can leave ..."

Katherine was shocked by this sudden last sentence, as if not listening clearly. "What did you say, Dettlaff?" She froze.

"I hope ... you can leave, for your own good, Kath."

Her cheeks began to have a fever, and she felt her heart mixed with sadness and anger.

He sensed something and turned to see her crying again. He felt guilty, but he couldn't take back what he had just said.

"Leaving is the best choice, Katherine, before all is too late."

"Then you shouldn't be here tonight! No, you shouldn't ask for my help at that time, use me, and then throw me away!"

"You know I don't want to throw you away, It’s for your safety! You know ... I ... care about you ... Kath. I don't want you to get hurt again." He slowly stroked the wound on her neck. "It reminds me how fragile human beings are, how fragile I am ..."

Katherine didn't speak. She might agree with him. She wanted to say something but words are struggling in her mouth. Maybe it was indeed the best choice, maybe she had to stop stepping into the muddy water, maybe she did something too impulsive. Tears shed from the corners of the eyes, and Dettlaff's eyes became very gentle, helping her wipe the tears.

\---

Although Katherine is a witch with immense power, her mind is not very mature and is occasionally self-willed like a little girl in adolescence, which may be the fact that she had an unhappy childhood.

She was born in a world that does not accept magicians. Not long after her mother gave birth to her, her parents were killed in a battle between wizards and humans. She grew up in an orphanage.

When she was 5 or 6 years old, she suddenly showed some different abilities from an ordinary child. She was able to talk to small animals and fill an empty glass with water out of nowhere, move objects into the air ... But she was still a little girl who didn't understand anything, not knowing that her abilities are different from those of other children, so when one time she tricked her friends, the other children were terrified by what she did and alienated her, saying she was a monster, the nun in the orphanage also forbid her to do these tricks again.

But her luck was also undoubtedly good. In her tenths, she was discovered and adopted by a wizard. He sent her to a magical school where she received magic training. From then on, she was like a fish in water, showing her powerful ability, and found that as long as she concentrates, she can be able to travel through time and space, to wherever she thinks. She was frightened by her abilities and consulted various magic books, but none of which revealed similar magic or abilities. This made her very curious about who she really is. So she ventured through time and space and finally found a legend about elves and elder blood in another world, but her search was still sparse for decades. The world is much larger and there are many uncertainties in her journey. Her ability is limited. Sometimes, she was unable to cope with many unexpected events and the dangers around her, so she began to study magic and fully arm herself, hoping that one day she could protect herself with her spells, so that she could walk freely in various worlds.

She only had one serious relationship with other man before meeting Dettlaff. 'Similar people always attract each other' they say, her ex-boyfriend was also a powerful mage. But he somehow became fascinated by dark magic and carelessly used the magic to hurt the people around him, including Katherine. In the end, he was defeated by other wizards on the right side. Since then, she has been very indifferent to her feelings, and being with other men is just to vent her repressed desires, but deep down, she knows that she still desires to have someone who really understands her and warms her fragile heart.

\---

When she met Dettlaff, she was aroused by this melancholy and handsome vampire. She at first just wanted to know what it would be like to sleep with a vampire and didn't think of the possibility of a serious relationship, ‘after all these vampires all had lived long enough to get unmoved by any emotional changes’ she thought to herself.

But she sensitively found that this particular vampire and she shared a lot of similarities. They were so alike in personality as if looking into a mirror.

He told her to leave now, she didn’t refuse, maybe she should leave, don’t let this inexplicable emotion dazzle her mind and get into unnecessary trouble.

She sighed lightly, not looking at him, not wanting him to see her wet eyes again, "You're right, I will leave. I shouldn't continue to be involved. "

Dettlaff looked at her a little bit stunned. He didn't expect her to agree.


	6. The Night Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT...  
> And another drawing.

Katherine didn't speak, lowered her head, and bit her lower lip lightly, her melancholy expression was so delicate and charming. Of course, she didn't want to leave, but since he proposed their departure, she thought it was the best choice for the situation.

Dettlaff wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear: "I will take you somewhere."

He hadn't put on a shirt yet, his masculine upper body leaned on her, making her feel very safe.

Suddenly, a pair of wings grew on his back, like an angel, but the color of the wings as close to black with a little color of blood.

She was shocked by the sight in front of her.

"Now, close your eyes and hold me tight."

Katherine did what he had asked, he was going to fly with her. Her feet stepped on his feet and her eyes closed. Dettlaff brought her fly out of the window.

The evening wind blew her face, and there was a hint of coolness in the air, but she didn't feel the cold when holding him.

Suddenly she felt her feet touching the ground, she slowly opened her eyes, he took her to a lake, the lake was calm like a mirror, a bright moon reflected on the water, the stars dotted the night sky and the whole space was bright, She can clearly see the birds resting in the tree shadows and the flower buds in the grass.

"It's so beautiful here." She blurted out.

He didn't speak, folded his wings, and followed her for a walk by the lake. She walked in front, he gently touched her chestnut-colored hair blown by the breeze with his hand, and the moment of contact seemed to generate a rush of electricity through his body.

He missed this moment, he wanted to grab her hand, kiss her, and make love with her in the grass, then beg her not to leave ...

He controlled his emotions and frowned. She looked back at him, "Anything wrong?" her hand reached his eyebrow, trying to calm his worries. His hand also stretched towards the back of her hand, his fingers embedded in the gaps between her fingers, clutching her hand tightly and pressing it against his forehead.

"Katherine ..." he whispered, then pressed her palm to his lips and kissed.

She looked at him, the other hand touching his raven-colored hair. Suddenly he kissed her, holding her waist with both hands, she backed away for a while, but her lips did not leave him.

She leaned against an oak tree and they kissed more fiercely. She gently bit his lower lip, lifted one leg around his lower body, and rubbed his legs against her toes.

She loves the feeling of kissing him. He smelled of faint cedarwood, and she loved the scent too. His mouth was very soft, their four lips entwined gently, and the moment their tongues touched, she seemed to feel like she was melting.

His kiss stretched towards her collarbone, and the series of kisses was fiery like a soldering iron, flicking Katherine.

The collar of the nightdress slowly slid down to reveal her shoulders. He stroked gently, his lower body pressed tightly against her, and slowly rubbed against her lower body.

She felt his erection, the hard object rubbing her thin nightdress. She helped him untie the buckle and could not wait to merge with him.

He opened her panties, picked her up, and inserted her deeply. She was already wet, and the moment he entered her, a heatwave swept all over her lower body. Their bodies were shaking violently, and the rough trunk rubbed her back, but the waves of pleasure made her forget the neglectful pain.

He seemed to be aware of her discomfort and lifted her up, supporting her hips with both hands, letting her lean completely on him. She was lifted high by him, Dettlaff's face buried in her chest, her chin against his forehead, hands on his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist, and crossed behind him.

With the thrill of falling down again and again, she gasped, and the breath she exhaled gradually condensed into small drops of water and wet his hair.

Katherine could not stand it anymore and called his name. "Dettlaff, Oh, Dettlaff. You feel so good."

He bit her breast lightly, leaving a small red mark on her fair skin. He put her down and kissed her deeply with his hand on her face.

Katherine wanted to do something she hadn't done before. Her hands were playing with his penis, and she slowly crouched down. Dettlaff's mouth opened in an O shape, and she wrapped his genitals with her mouth.

She doesn't like to help men with oral sex, and she always feels that this kind of thing is a little disgusting, but this time she wants to help him do it.

His penis swelled again in her mouth, and she pulled it out gently, playing with her hands up and down.

"Do you want me to fuck you again?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Yes, please ..." She stood up. He helped her wipe her mouth, she blushed a little.

This time they lay in the grass, he fell on her and kissed her neck while the process, she soon reached the climax, her body had completely turned pale pink, and her heart was beating fast.

He suddenly asked: "Kath, may I bite you?"

She was a little surprised, after all, she had just been bitten by another vampire some hours before, and the wound was still slightly painful.

"You smell so sweet," his face was buried between her hair and her neck. "I ’ll be gentle."

“Yes, you may” but she regrets a bit after saying it, she did not know what she had signed up for.

She felt his fangs stick into her neck, but it didn't hurt as much as it did before. He sucked but soon stopped. Then kissed her lips, she tasted a bit saltiness of her own blood, she surprisingly liked this feeling.

"I ’ll be able to smell your scent wherever you go ..." Dettlaff said.

After all that, they got dressed and Katherine stepped on the water barefoot, and the cooling water calmed her down.

She looked at Dettlaff, the moonlight on his face, and the shadow of his hair blocked his blue eyes. The angle was exactly the same as when she first saw him. It's just that everything is different from the beginning.

"Tomorrow I will go to Oxenfurt. I have always wanted to know the science of this era."

Dettlaff didn't speak, he closed his eyes and said in a while:

"Be safe, Katherine."


	7. Farewell

He stood in the empty room, remembering something. It was late at night, but there was no light in the room, leaving only a hint of orange blossom fragrance. That was the smell of her. She had left.

She left early the next morning. He and her snuggled by the lake all night, and when the first rays of sunlight rose from the east, they all hoped that time would stop.

She was lying in his arms, sunlight shone through her hair, the amber pupil gazed deeply into his blue eyes, the emotions in the eyes were beyond words.

Getting along with Dettlaff these past few days has made Katherine feel that she can't live without him, and he feels the same way.

He took her back to her room, and she quickly packed her luggage with magic.

"I want to give you something, Dettlaff", she pulled a piece of paper from her notebook, a small portrait of her.

"Something to remember me by."

"I will come to find you when all things are done." He looked at her and said.

She smiled faintly, raised her head, and kissed him on the cheek, then turned around, she didn't want him to see the lost expression on her face.

He wanted to hug her gently from behind, but he didn't step forward. It is time for departure.

She left, and he should begin to deal with the things at hand, together with Regis, to integrate the Beauclair vampire army against Emli.

Regis said that he was going to consult the Unseen, Dettlaff was a little reluctant, and he was a little scared to see him. The Unseen came from their ancient vampire planet, a place he had never seen before, and facing him seemed to be facing something he was not familiar with. He didn't like this feeling. Regis is better than him in this respect. He was brought to this continent by the conjunction of spheres, but at that time he was only ten years old, and his memory of his hometown has been blurred from the past.

\---

The cave was very dark, and their eyes adjusted for a while before slowly walking into the depths of the cave. Dettlaff followed Regis to a huge room with a cool breeze.

‘The elder is here. ’Regis said softly.

Dettlaff nodded slightly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Why can't we just kill him?"

"Emli was one of the earliest vampires who came to this continent. His strength is second only to the elders. To fight him, we must obtain the elders' consent."

"But are you sure ..."

The ancient vampires hanging above their heads suddenly moved in front of them.

"Um ... two unpolite intruders, what are you doing here?"

The two of them bent down, "I, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy and my friend Dettlaff van der Eretein came to for your consult."

The elder took the tribute, "Speak."

"Emli Otto Schwarz, he is back. We need to stop him."

The elder's eyes looked straight at them.

"I know him, it seems that he still has not given up his ideals."

"Wrong ideals will put our entire species in a dangerous situation," Regis added.

"You need my help? Lead him out and kill him?"

"Not only that. He is mighty, and we need the ability to be able to summon the Vampire Legion."

"I think you should know how to do it, Dettlaff? The grand performance twenty years ago was memorable, wasn't it."

"I do have a group of followers in this city, but their willpower is also very weak. Emli can easily control them and let them shift their goals. We need to create an unbreakable bond with them." Dettlaff said.

The elder thought for a moment and took a box from behind, which contained a small bottle.

"Maybe this will be helpful. Here is the ancient blood from the greatest leader of our people. Once you take a sip, your blood will reorganize and combine with the power of all the lower vampires of the commander. They can smell you, follow you, and never betray you. "

The two stared at each other blankly.

The elder went on to say: "But there are also side effects. Your soul will slowly be buried deep inside you. Gradually you will not feel joy, pain, and external stimulation. Cold and loneliness will accompany your eternality. Only the strongest spell can crack this curse, but the person who can operate such a spell no longer exists as far as I know. Do you want to make a decision? Who will drink the blood of ancient leader? "

Regis and Dettlaff said nothing, and they needed time to consume the message.

The two stepped aside and paced back and forth.

"Dettlaff, I have lived a long time, maybe it is time to accept my destiny."

"No, Regis, you have the perfect soul. You are my friend and mentor. You influenced all of my good sides. You let me learn to appreciate this world and learn to love ... You are even capable of integrating into human society and helping human beings, I cannot let you make such a big sacrifice. "

"It was me who proposed to look for the Unseen, and I had to bear the consequences. Time is running out. Dettlaff, Emli may also come here to take the blood of this leader."

"Then let me go. I have committed a serious crime years ago. This time is my chance for my atonement." After that, Dettlaff rushed to the elder, took the vial, and drank the blood in the bottle.

Regis wanted to stop it, but it was too late. After Dettlaff drank the blood, he felt dizzy. He held the wall with one hand and felt the blood in his body boiling. His eyes began to be congested. The headache made him about to split, he collapsed.

\---

When he woke up, he was already in Orianna's house. He opened his eyes and sat up. He now feels like he has been reborn, his visual, auditory, and olfactory senses have become more sensitive, his eyes seem to be able to see through the wall and see what is happening behind the wall.

"Dettlaff ..." Regis stepped forward.

"You shouldn't have done this... It’s my fault. I shouldn't take you to him. Are you ... feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Regis, I feel good now, actually very good ... It just feels a bit ... not like me anymore. I mean, stronger ..."

Regis shook his head helplessly, he was still feeling guilty.

"The blood of the ancient leader is working. The elder said that there might be a spell to break the curse. When the matter is over, we will look for it, maybe we will find something ..."

Dettlaff nodded. If it was before, he wouldn't want to get rid of the curse. He was willing to accept the consequences of all this. He could use this as a punishment for his reckless actions 25 years ago. But now, things are a little different. He met Katherine and fell in love with her.

Dettlaff, with the blood of the leader, he whispered to the crows to summon his followers. He walked into the woods, the lower vampires swarmed, and several bruxas even knelt at his feet and kissed his boots. He gave orders to let them find Emli and report it to him.


	8. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine meeting Geralt and Ciri.

Going south from Novigrad to Oxenfurt, Katherine settled herself near the Western Gate. She rented a three-story bungalow. The room was tight and small, but the whole roof was decorated with retro glass windows, the lighting was warm and pleasant. This time she didn't cast any spell on the room to make it more luxurious, because she vaguely felt that there were other wizards living in this area. Magic like that was easy to be noticed and it was better to be cautious.

On the way passing Novigrad, her mood became very strained. One reason is the departure with Dettlaff, another is that this place is filled with injustices and deceased. The voices from deceased mages and sorceress who had been burned alive made her suffer.

In a blink of an eye, a week passed. During this time, she was shuttled through the college and the library. She gradually pieced together the history and fantasy of this continent. She studied the conjunction of spheres, how the vampires and monsters came to this continent, Her intuition told her that it was not a natural phenomenon, maybe someone deliberately did it, but the vague information did not fully support her conjecture, "This is really complicated," she thought to herself.

She also read about the life of Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, now the ruler of the kingdom, together she learned about her story with the witcher named ‘white wolf’. It turned out that she had elder blood, maybe she was her ancestor, but she questioned why her parents gave birth to her in another time and space. What happened in the middle?

She would love to meet this lady Cirilla. From the portrait, she saw a beautiful but cold-looking lady with ashen-grey hair. But meeting the queen is no easy business, maybe she can start from that ‘white wolf’.

‘And if you want to find this witcher, maybe you can ask the famous master Dandelion, his legendary rhymes and songs can be heard everywhere in this city, and he is the owner of a hotel in Novigrad.’ she heard from the local people and started her journey to the city of Novigrad.

Katherine walked towards the city. Compared to Toussaint's sunny and warm tones, this city seemed to be calmer, and the air was a bit colder as well. The bloody history added seriousness and coldness to the city, but the troubadour's singing soon broke the atmosphere, and she had arrived at the door of the hotel.

\---

Inside, the melodious music suddenly made her relax. She walked inward and saw a man in his 50s who was surrounded by the crowd. His facial features were handsome, his slightly aged shoulders still showed a trace of fragility. Dressed in a fuchsia suit, he was identical to a half-human tall portrait standing next to him.

Katherine stepped forward, the man's eyes suddenly lighted up, "Beautiful lady, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to interrupt sir, is this Master Dandelion? I am here to find him." She said, blinking a pair of apricot eyes.

"Yes, I am the person you are looking for, and may I get your name?"

"Katherine."

"Oh, Ms. Katherine, don't you look like a local girl, what has brought you here?"

She was a bit shocked in her heart, and there was a slightly uneasy expression on her face.

“I heard you are a friend of the famous ‘white wolf’- Geralt of Rivia, aren’t you. Actually I have some questions for him. It would be very kind if you could introduce me to him.”

"Oh my god, what a coincidence. My old friend just came here today..."

\---

Katherine didn't know what to say when he saw Geralt. He was tall and burly, wearing armor made of leather and metal, having a scent of alcohol and dirt, his appearance was exactly the same as written from the book she read.

"This is Katherine. It’s my pleasure to see you. May I talk to you in private?"

He vaguely felt that the woman he faced was unusual, perhaps a sorceress, he thought to himself. "As you wish miss," he said. The witcher looked at her for a while, her slender figure, pale skin, and sharp eyes.

They came to a quiet corner, Katherine said: "I know this may sound a little unbelievable and abrupt, but... I am also a time traveler, probably with elder blood, I come here to see your daughter Cirilla."

Geralt looked at her in surprise, "What are you talking about? For what?"

"I just want to know more about myself, my ancestors, and this elder blood that I learned about. I have read from the book that the queen, which is close to you also has this talent, and she used this power to defeat the white frost. ... I only wish to talk to her."

"Miss, I don't know anything about you and can't believe you without any doubt," he thought for a moment, "why do you say you have elder blood, any evidence?"

Suddenly, she disappeared, and then passed behind Geralt like a gust of wind, patting him on the shoulder. "Because of this. Not every human is capable of doing that, isn’t that." her eyes looked straight at him, firmly.

Geralt felt very annoyed, his mouth slightly open, and he didn't know what to say. This ability he had only seen once, and that was from Ciri.

"I think it was fate that made me choose to return to this time and space. I want to know more about myself. Please take me to her."

Geralt nodded and agreed.

\---

During this time, it happened that Ciri was visiting the Nilfgaardian military barracks to handle some military affairs. When she arrived, she wrote a letter to Geralt telling her itinerary, which is why Geralt appeared in this neighborhood.

Katherine and Geralt spent two days riding horses to the army station. They passed Velen along the way. The land where no one used to live was now brought to life under the rule of the Queen. Agriculture and animal husbandry developed and some schools were established, washing away the indigenous people’s ignorance.

"We're almost there." Geralt pointed to the foot of the distant mountain. "Do not act rashly, these soldiers are very vigilant."

After a while, they came to the entrance of the barracks, and the officers on duty looked at them with some hostility, but let them in because the empress made a notice that witcher Geralt may go all the way in.

Ciri was processing the papers in the tent at this time, suddenly she saw them and shouted

"Geralt!"

They hugged and Ciri turned to look at Katherine.

"Who is this?"

"Ciri, this is Katherine. She claims to be a time traveler and may also have the elder blood. She wants to talk to you. She showed me her ability to teleport just as you did, and I chose to believe her."

Katherine bowed slightly, she looked at Ciri, the woman in front of her looked very young, time seemed to have left no trace on her face.

"If my father chooses to believe you, then I do too."

She told Ciri about her experience. This is her second time coming to this world. The first time she came here was about 40 years ago, which was a coincidence. At that time, she was not strong enough in her magic ability, but she was still faintly aware of the dangers around her, as if someone or something was following her, entangled in her dream, so she left quickly, and after returning home, she was busy in practicing magic, the time has passed so quickly.

Ciri listened carefully, the woman called Katherine was so much older than herself, but she didn't notice it at all.

In fact, Ciri didn't really want to talk about her "talent". Yes, she did defeat White Frost, but she also shouldered the responsibility that ordinary people can't imagine. After so many years, no more wild hunt has appeared. She thinks all this chaos can pass too.

She told her own story to Katherine and warned her not to go back to that time again, the past time and space can no longer be disturbed.

"You may be interested in this diary. In it, you can find the notes I made all those years. It is no longer useful to me now since I have my own job ruling the kingdom. I can lend you this for a few days. I will return to Cintra at the end of this month. You may come back when the time comes and return me the diary."


End file.
